Those Who Live Outside of Time
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: Sim wants to get to May city. Having hitchhiked most of the was she is now out of money and stuck at a bar 1,000 iles from where she needs to be... That is where Vash and Wolfwood come in. VashXOC sorry, I suck at summing stuff up!  M: for later on!
1. 1,000 iles away

Small Town 1,000 iles away from May.

I took a deep breath, 'You can do this, you lied to the old man earlier in order to get this far. I'm sure sleeping with someone for bus fare can't be that bad...' I sighed, 'Who am I kidding? You've never even had sex before, what makes you think you can do it for money?' I clenched my hands into fists at my side. It sounds kind of sad doesn't it? You live for over a hundred years and you still haven't lost your virginity! Before I could talk myself out of going in to the bar I marched in with my head down. I looked up when I heard a familiar voice.

"NICK!" I yelled, as I ran and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. "I missed you so much, it has been so long since I've seen you!" I let go of him and stood in front of him looking up at his face. "Wow, Nicky you got so tall."

"Sim, I see you haven't changed at all. When was the last time I saw you? I was how old? Seven? Eight?" He grinned down at me. "Vash," He was elbowing the tall blonde man in red next to him. "This woman here was my first love," He was frowning dramaticly now, "She broke my heart by leaving me for an older men!" I could hear laughter behind his voice, even with the fake tears streaming down his face.

I beamed, slapping him on the chest. "That's not how it was, and you know it! I had to leave!"

"P-pr-pretty!" That's all the blonde man said, then as if he had been slapped he got on his knees in front of me. "My beautiful goddess, since you are not with Wolfwood, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He had both of my hands in one of his, kissing them. I stood there looking down at his handsome face, into his lovely blue-green eyes. There was a small beauty mark below his left eyes, and his lips looked so kissable. That thought shocked me, because in all my years I've never had that feeling before. I have never been attracted to a single man in my whole 102 years of life.

I said the first thing that popped into my head, "Y-yes..." He looked as if he were shocked as well by the answer I had just given him. "But you must court me first!" I then added, with a satisfied smile on my face.

The look on Nick's face, I'm not going to lie, it was scary. He looked as if he could spit nails. I hope that look was never aimed at me. He grabbed the blonde man by the scruff of his neck and threw him into a wall. "You are not going to hurt this woman!" His face was harsh, but the tone of his voice made everyone in the bar look his way. "You know what? There is no way your getting out of this one, Vash! I will be your priest and hold the ceremony, here next week!" By now Vash was up a strange look on his face, he was starring at Nick. Nick had murder in his eyes.

"N-Nicky, I'm sure he was just kidding. I didn't take a word that came out of his mouth to heart!" I stammered out, then turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "What?" I asked harshly.

"Well, you are wrong, I meant every word!" Vash said, a serious look on his face. "I would never joke about something as serious as marriage." He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me close to him. 'Was he this tall a fer seconds ago?' I asked myself. He looked down at me a seductive look on his face, "I would make you the happiest woman for iles!" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Just when he started to lean down bringing his face closer to mine, I was ripped from his arms by an infuriated Nick. "None of that," He said, hiding me behind him as if I were a child. "Simmy let me buy you a drink!" He winked at me, "I wonder if you learned to hold your drink?" He was laughing at me.

"You bet I did, little man! I could out drink you any day!" I said, mentally kicking myself for the challenge.

"Your on, old woman!" He said, then ordered three bottles of Wild Turkey. "You getting in on this Vash?" He called, and before I could blink Vash was sitting on the bar stool next to me. Drinks were poured, shots taken, and laughs shared. It seemed like my glass was never empty, then before I knew it Nick was ordering another bottle.

"Look, Woofwood, I think shesh drunk!" Vash slurred, "Eh, Shimmy, how old are you you don't look old enough to know Woof when he was a boy..." He then fell of the stool, and broke into a fit of giggles.

I held up my glass, wobbling a little in my seat. "I'm an old woman, one hundred and two!" I giggled then covered my mouth with both hands. Vash was laughing at me, "You think I'm lying? Well, I am telling the truth... Why are you laughing at me!" I stood up, I was swaying from side to side.

"You're not an old lady! I'm at least fifty years older than you!" He said, looking over my shoulder at the passed out Nick. "Don' tell 'im though. He thinks he is older than me!" I could see spots in front of my eyes, I felt my limbs getting heavier.

"I think I'm going to-" That was all I got out before I felt myself lurch forward and into Vash. His grinning face was all I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I know what you must be thinking... "Trigun really? But it is so old!" Well I like it and thanks to my sister who got me back into it after all these years I have decided to hault all writing of other stories to get this one out! So if you have to blame someone blame zexionlover93... Sorry Meg... I hope you all like it I don't know how many chapters I will have but hey I'll wing it! _**

**_Peace and Love,_**

**_Amanda Fay!_**


	2. Hmmm, this pillow smells nice

My head felt fuzzy, I cracked an eye open only to clamp it shut not even two seconds later. 'I wonder when I got a room?...' I couldn't remember booking a room. 'This bed is so comfy, and warm, and smells nice!' I thought, wait was that the sound of breathing? I brought my hand up to feel my pillow, I touched what felt like scarred skin! I jumped up out of be to look down at a smiling blonde man. His eyes were closed as if to fringe sleep. His hair no longer looked like the end of a broom, and he was now without the long red coat. That fact brought my eyes from his face to his chest. He seemed like he had been through a lot. It looked like there was hardly any room left for another scar. I just stood there looking at him wondering why his scars made him that much more attractive, when most women would have turned their gaze in horror. After a few seconds of that I realized my gaze had wondered down from his chest to his well muscled stomach, there was a fine line of blonde hair that started just below his bellybutton then disappeared into his gray sleeping pants. I quickly slapped my hands over my eyes when the trailed down to the bulge between his legs. I must have looked like a fool because there was wails of laughter from the bed.

I heard movement on the bed, "You don't have to cover your eyes, you know. We are going to be married!" Vash said the last part in a sing song voice.

"W-we didn't do... anything... last night... did we?" I asked in a small voice, peeking through my fingers at him.

He pulled me forward to stand in between his legs, "Oh, my love, I'm so hurt that you do not remember!" He said with a look of mock despair, "We had a wonderful first night together!" I felt his hands trail over my spine, then touch my ass. That is when I hauled off and smacked him across the face. "Okay, okay nothing happened. I'm sorry! Please stop hitting me!" He yelled as I pummeled him on his shoulders and chest.

I stopped suddenly, bursting into laughter. I rested my head on the shoulder that I had been abusing earlier. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I shook with hysterical laughter. I didn't even know why I was laughing, but I laughed until I cried. After a while I realized that Vash was laughing with me. "I'm sorry for hitting you." I said as I wiped my eyes, "It's just... I've never had a man touch me like that..." I trailed of looking away so he wouldn't laugh at me. "You are very handsome and I panicked. I didn't know what else to do, I though we had... you know..." I trailed off again.

"We what? Slept in the same bed and cuddled? When I put you to bed last night you wouldn't let me leave... I planed on sleeping on the floor but you wouldn't let me. I was going to get up once you fell asleep but you had somehow wrapped yourself around me so I couldn't move." He explained to me with a small smile on his face. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "You know woman don't usually stare at my scars, most of the time they gasp in horror or tell me nicely they are no longer interested in me. You had a strange look on your face while you were starring too... it was like you wanted to touch them." He said the last part in almost a whisper. "You don't find me revolting?" When he asked that I was taken aback.

"How would I ever find you revolting? You are the most handsome man I've ever seen in my entire life!" I wanted to take the last part back. I didn't know what it was about that man that made me say everything that popped into my head. It was like he had some sort of spell on me. 'It has to be those sad eyes, even when he is smiling he looks sad..' I sighed, 'Why is it when I'm around him I want to make him happy?' I asked myself, being brought back to reality when I felt his lips against my collar bone. I shuddered, "C-can't we talk for five seconds without you being all over me?" I asked, my voice sounded unbelievably breathy. Did this man live to keep me on edge? He didn't answer, he just continued to place small kisses from my collar bone to the place where my neck and shoulder met. The room suddenly felt very warm when I felt his teeth graze sensitive skin on my shoulder. I tangled my fingers in his hair, telling myself it was to pull him away and no because my knees had become weak. There was small mewling noises breaking the silence... 'Surely that could not have been me,' I though.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, I don't know how long we sat there looking at each other before he spoke, "I didn't lie when I said I'd marry you, and it seems there is no way around it now.." He wasn't looking at me anymore, but over my shoulder. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

I whipped my head around so fast my neck cracked and my hair hit Vash in the face. "Nick, how long have you been standing there?" I demanded, "You know, I should really tie some bells to your ankles so I know when you enter a room! Even as a child you would always seen to be able to sneak up on me!"

"You were always so easy to sneak up on. I have been here since that cad started gnawing on your neck!" He looked angry, "I guess he is right there is no getting out of marrying him now, and to think I pined over you for most of my childhood. If you want you could marry me instead?" He asked jokingly. I shook my head, "No, okay I guess I'll head out to the bar and drown my sorrows in beer..." He gave a dramatic sigh and left the room.

"Back to our conversation," Vash said cheerfully, then he reached for me. I avoided his grasp shaking my head.

"I think it's time for you to get dressed... I'm going to see if there is anywhere that I can get a nice warm shower." I picked up my jacket and walked out, the sound of his disappointed grunt following me.

**XxXxXxX**

_**A/N: Okay here is chapter two... I don't want to get your hopes up but I'm sure chapter 3 will be lemony fresh! :3 I think I may end it on the fourth chapter... what do you think? Read and Review! **_


	3. Oh my, you want us to do what?

_**A/N: Okay here we go Chapter three... I know, it's been almost a week since I've updated and most people would have lost interest... I've been busy! School is starting back up in a few days and I have Anime-Zap to think about! (I'm a nerd I know!) Thus is my life, oh also I live for reviews so... Please, please, PLEASE comment... I don't care if it is to say that my story made your eyes bleed just tell me what you thought!**_

_**Kthnksbye!**_

_**XoXoXoX**_

The warm water felt so wonderful as it cascaded over my body. This was the first warm shower I've had in weeks. All of the other inns I have stayed in were low budget because I was short on the double dollars. That Vash guy must have major bucks to spring for a place with hot water. I suddenly felt a blush form at just the mere thought of the blonde haired hunk, who was on the other side of the closed bathroom door. I had maybe five more seconds of my showering bliss before the muffled voices from the next room turned into all out yelling.

"What do you mean you want to do the ceremony today!" I could hear Vash shouting.

"That means, now since you've spent the night together with her, you have to marry my beloved Sim today," Wolfwood said, "God only knows what you did to the poor girl when she was drunk!"

I could just imagine the look on Vash's face, something along the lines of pure terror and shock. "What kind of man do you take me for? You think I would take advantage of a woman so drunk she passed out in my arms?" I couldn't hear what was said next, but it was answered with a bark of laughter.

"I guess I should go in there and break this up before it gets violent," I mumbled to myself as I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I drudged over to the door and swung it open. Both men abruptly stopped punching each other to stare at me open mouthed. "Would you two stop acting like you are children and grow the fuck up for two measly seconds?" I said, in a voice so calm it was scary.

"S-Sim?" They stammered in unison.

"Unless you both want me to box your ears you will stop this pissing contest and leave so I can change!" I yelled, "You know, I could hear everything that was said! Wolf be a dear and bring me my bag, no the black one..." I sighed, when he grabbed the wrong one. "Thank you, now when I'm done changing you two have better kissed and made up!"

I walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. As I started to change into my muslin blue sundress I heard Vash ask, "Does she really want us to kiss?" I hear a loud thwack, "Ow, I was just asking! I like you and all but you are not my type..." There was more laughter after that.

~Six hours later~

"You know, young man I only went through with this because it was the only thing that would make you happy." I said begrudgingly, "You and your puppy dog face, you knew I wouldn't be able to resist it!

He beamed, "It works every time. So how does it feel to be married after all these years? You're what? About a hundred years old now?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"A man never remarks on a lady's age, my dear." I leaned across the table we were seated at to flick him on the nose, "It's rude. Anyway, now that you've gotten me a leg shackle, you get to pay my way to May. That is where I was heading yesterday when I ran into you." I smiled, "Consider it a wedding gift to an old friend."

He placed his hand over his heart, "For you madam, anything." We were both laughing when Vash came to sin next to me, a bottle of whiskey in one hand; three glasses in the other. He gave Wolfwood and I a confused look before pouring two fingers worth of amber liquid in each glass.

"Shall we make a toast?" He asked as he handed me my class.

"To a new life?" I said, even though it sounded more like a question.

"That is perfect! Just what we need," He raised his glass and waited for Wolf and I to raise ours. "To a new life together!" He said, with much enthusiasm, tossing back the contents of his glass.

I sipped my drink and watched as the conversation changed rapidly, putting my two cents in every once and a while. Then after what felt like ages, I stifled a yawn. "Vash, I think your new bride is getting sleepy..." Wolfwood said in a mock whisper.

"Ah, yes Wolfie, it seems that way." Vash put in a smile on his face. They were both watching me intently, as if I were at any moment going to jump up and dance a jig. "My dear, sweet Simmy, would you like me to put you to bed?" He asked his smile now looking like a wolf-like grin.

I was starting to feel like one of those helpless little girls in those fairy stories I used to tell the children back home in December. I opened my mouth to answer, only to let out a jaw cracking yawn. Both Nick and Vash were laughing at me now. I crossed my arms under my breasts, raising an eyebrow at Vash, "Well, if you would like to put me to bed that is just fine." I got up from my seat heading to the saloon's door, "But it's not sleeping that I want." With a well practiced sultry laugh, I left. Mentally patting myself on the back for I well I managed to sway my hips just right. I was about half way back to the inn when I heard Vash call out to me.

"Sim!" He yelled, "Wait up." I stopped walking and half turned to see him jogging towards me. He was panting when her caught up to me. "Let me walk you back to the room, my sweet." He gave me one of his goofy grins and held out his arm for me to take.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt having a big strong man to keep me safe." I said giggling when he puffed out his chest dramaticly. We walked arm in arm the rest of the way to the inn. The closer we got to our room the more panicked I was feeling. This was it, the moment where I would have to give up something I've guarded for years. I felt my heart jump from my chest to my throat when he unlocked and opened the door to our room.

"Here we are, my sweet Simmy." He no longer had a goofy look on his face. The expression was more like a beast stalking it's prey. I had a thrilling rush of excitement spread through my body straight to my core. "Were you going to go to bed?" I jumped when his hand came to rest on my lower back leading me into the dark room.

All of my feminine bravado fled, "Uh, I guess I was going to lay down. I was wondering of you were going to join me?" My cheeks grew hot after I asked.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else on this night." His voice was soft, with a dark promise behind it, "If you would like I could give you a back rub, and maybe a neck rub?" I nodded, quickly grabbing my bag and half running to the bathroom.

With the door firmly closed, I leaned against it sighing. I changed out of my blue sundress into a soft pink, knee length, lace night gown. I took my time washing my face and fixing my long chestnut hair. Then with and overly long sigh I opened the door.

_**A/N: I know, I know... I said lemons... but I was stuck and it was so long already I didn't want to risk babbling! So here it is! Review if you want steamy hawt Vash smex in the next chapter! **_


	4. Author's Note

_**Okay people, I'm really sorry that the next chapter is taking so long... You see, school**_

_**started up again and I've been quite busy! Helping take care of the baby, and **_

_**homework, and blah, blah, blah! Honestly the lack of reviews make me not really want **_

_**to write the next chapter... If I get at least three more reviews for this story I will **_

_**post the next chapter... Believe me when I say it is the best one... It is the big lemon **_

_**chapter... Just give me your thoughts on everything and I'll work on it! **_

_**Love and Peace**_

_**Amanda Fay! A.K.A. LampPostInWinter **_


	5. Much ado about bedtime!

**A/N: Alas I have taken time to add to this craptastic story... Okay, maybe it's not that bad... But any ways I've gotten lots of stuff asking me to update this and now that I have a computer I shall! Oh, by the way dreams are in Italics! **

I couldn't catch my breath, my mind was racing as all I could think about was the man in the next room. He was waiting for me, his wife, to join him at any moment. Even in my head it sounded odd, to call myself someones wife. I never thought that this day would ever come, I've always been so preoccupied with my mission. Pushing any thoughts of Knives out of my head I quickly changed into a thin lavender colored nightdress.

When I opened the door my heart sank. The sight that greeted me was not what I had expected. The room was dark and silent, the only sound was my heart thudding and the soft snoring coming from the bed in the corner. Heaving a sigh of disappointment, I got into bed next to Vash's sleeping form. I lay there awake for what seemed like an eternity before I finally succumbed to blissful darkness of sleep.

XxXxX

_There was a strange warmth about where I was. It was almost like I was wrapped up in a cocoon. There were hands running along my sides, gently pushing me onto my back. It all felt so good. Lips started to brush soft, light kisses along my neck, stopping only to nip my pulse point gently. I could not see my dream lovers face, but it was as if I knew them. I could feel his hot breath as he made his way from my collarbone to the edge of my nightgown. My breath caught in my throat when he sat up suddenly tearing my nightdress open baring my breasts to his sight. He assaulted my hardened nipples with nips and open mouth kisses. His hot, moist onslaught making my eyes roll back in pleasure. This was all too good to be true; I couldn't catch my breath as his mouth moved lower, down my belly towards my secret place. _

XxXxX

My eyes shot open when I heard an intake of breath. I looked down to see a very familiar head of striking blonde hair hovering over the apex of my thighs. When I felt the cold breeze from the open window on my bare breasts I knew that my dream had been real. That Vash was my dream lover, bringing me to the brink of pleasure while I lay sleeping; unaware.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked on a moan when he ran his tongue over the hub of nerves.

He looked up at me as a spread grin across his face, "Why, my darling Simmy, I'm showing my new wife what it is like to be overcome by pleasure." He did not wait for my response, just continued to lap at the only place no one else had ever seen, much less touched. My throaty moans seemed to only egg him on in his ministrations. It became almost overwhelming, when I felt something deep inside me snap, and I was exploding into a million little pieces with no hope of ever being whole again. There still felt as if there was an aching emptiness that had yet to be alleviated. An unnamed void that I didn't know how to fill.

Vash looked as if he knew what I was feeling when he slid back up my body, kissing me quickly on the lips before leaving me to shed his gray sleeping pants. He returned to kiss me more passionately, his tongue begging for entrance as it ran along the seam of my lips. I sighed, allowing him the entrance he silently asked for. He invaded my mouth, his tongue tangling with mine in a fight for dominance.

I pulled back slightly when I felt something hard nudging my entrance; my eyes widened when I realized what it was.

"I will try to be gentle with you, but this will hurt." He said but his voice sounded pained.

I was about to ask if he was feeling alright when he swiftly thrust forward causing my words to come out in a squeak. There was a searing pain right before it melted away to something more pleasurable. He moved slowly at first, then started to thrust faster when my moans became more pronounced and demanding. The feeling from earlier started to build again until I was pushed over the edge in a screaming orgasm just as I felt his hot seed jet into me. We both collapsed breathing heavily.

"Well, that was a lot more intense than I thought it would be." He said on a laugh.

XxXxX

**Well there you go, the long awaited next chapter! I'm not going to give you false hope and tell you the next chapter will be up soon... Too much stuff to do... Anime-Spark! 2012 and my whole moving to Texas in two months looming ahead... I'll try tho! Less then three you all, hope you leave me a review!**


	6. Oh no! What just happened?

**A/N: Because of the ever awesome, xxTeh-Ninja, jcvampirebat, and Iron-Gear Serpant I will be adding another chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews.. They make me happy in my pants... I mean heart... lol so here you go guys, I hope you love it!**

I could feel the warmth of the sun coming in the window, on my face. As I stretched I let out a sigh of contentment, I had never felt this jubilant in all my long years of life. I never would have guessed that after the hours of pleasure last night I could wake up so well rested. It seemed slightly wrong to feel so good when I was sidetracked from hunting down Knives.

A sigh sounded next to my ear that mirrored my own from earlier, "Well, my love, it seems your insatiable appetite for love making has worn me out. I don't think I can get out of bed." Vash said, before wrapping an arm around my waist pulling my naked back against his bare chest.

"You, sir, are the insatiable one! So let me up, I need to get dressed and we need to get going I have a deadline I need to meet in May." I giggled when all he did was pull me closer and nibble along my neck. "Vash, I'm being serious! I have to be in May by the end of the week; if I'm not there I will never forgive you and you will never see me naked for the rest of you long life!"

When that was said, I was immediately released. I jumped up off the bed taking a sheet with me. On my way to the bathroom I looked back to see Vash sitting on the bed pouting like someone had kicked his puppy. He looked so sad, I almost couldn't keep my laughter in. Once the door was firmly closed behind me the laughter bubbled over and I slid to the floor in a fit of giggles. After I caught my breath and calmed myself a bit, I started up the shower and got under the steamy spray. I quickly washed up and got out. As I was toweling off I realized I did not bring a change of clothes in with me, meaning I had to make a mad dash in said towel for something to wear from the room.

I cracked to door open a sliver to see if the coast was clear. I knew that I was being foolish with my misplaced modesty, seeing as we had seen, touched and tasted every inch of each other last night, I just was not yet comfortable with Vash seeing my in the nude in broad daylight. When I didn't see him through the crack in the door I flung the door open. I was immediately met with a feeling of disappointment, although I had no idea why. I straitened up swallowed the bitter taste of letdown and got dressed.

**-ten minutes later- **

When I made my way down to the bar area, Vash and Nick were seated in a booth already eating a large breakfast. I grunted as I made a bee line towards them.

"Too good to wait for your wife before you eat," I said in a playful tone.

"Oh, my dear Sim, your ninny of a husband said that you would be a while longer... Something about being **extremely **tired after such a late night with so little sleep." Nick said in a sickly sweet tone.

"What Wolfwood means to say is, I told him I thought you were going to take longer getting ready so we didn't see the harm in starting with out you!" Vash tried to explain all in in one breath, the glare he was sending Nick's way was down right nasty!

"Clam down you two, it was just a joke... I can see humor is lost on you... Either that or you have no idea how to talk to woman." An evil grin spread across my face and I added in a flippant tone, "With the performance from you last night I can see I'm not too far off." I sent a saucy wink Vash's way before heading over the the bar to put in my breakfast order.

After I ordered I sat down with the boys and joined in the conversation. We sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity, Nick, Vash, and I laughing and joking; poking fun at each other. Deep down inside I had wished that it would always be like this, so easy to be happy. I wished that we could stay frozen in this moment. Unaware of all the bad that would happen, the betrayal and heart ache that this world would throw at us around every corner. I knew this would never last. It never did; whenever I found an iota of happiness, He always came along and ripped it away! Reminding me the bittersweet reality that I would never have the one thing I always wanted. A family.

The only reason I had left Nick and the other children all those years ago was because, I was afraid that if I became too attached he would come and kill them just so I would have to run again. I was so tired of running, that was the reason I had decided to find him and end his sadistic game once and for all. I had a tip from a trusted source that Knives had been seen in My city and would be there until the end of the week. As much as I hated to involve the boys it couldn't be helped.. I had to kill Knives, for as long as he stayed alive I would never be able to breath freely! I hated that it had to come to this extreme...

My thoughts were cut off when Nick asked if I need to use the restroom before we headed out for May. I nodded my agreement and got up to use the facilities.

I turned the corner on my way to the restroom when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alcove.

"Simmy, you didn't think I would let you catch me off guard did you?" A dark voice rasped in my ear. My mouth was then covered by a rough rag with a sickeningly sweet smell to it before collapsed into the cloying blackness.

**End Note: I know that it has a shit ending but I seem to have picked up the inspiration to add to this story... Maybe there will be another update within the next month! Give me some lovin' it helps the creative spark that keeps me going! Also it strokes my ego!**


	7. So, this is the end?

**I know what you're thinking. "LampPostInWinter, I thought you had completely forgotten about the wonderful world of Vash and Sim!" That is where you are wrong my dear reader! I would never forget about the sextastic Vash... Him being one of my first Anime crushes and all! So here you go the mind boggling conclusion to Those Who Live Outside of Time!**

There was a throbbing in my temples as consciousness hit me like a ton of bricks. I cracked one of my eyelids to find the room was dank and had a pungent odor permeating the air. The fetid smell was almost akin to old urine and decaying flesh. I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled myself up on all fours and heaved the contents of my stomach onto the cold stone floor.

Violent tremors started to rake my body when the cold hit me. It was almost too much to bear, just when I was going to give in and break down, a door on the other side of the room opened and a shadowed figure entered. I caught a glimpse of their profile as the light shone on their face from the open door. I could have sworn that Vash had just entered the room... There was a deafening click when the door was closed again.

The thudding of hard soled leather boots echoed as he made his way towards me. I could hear his chuckle and it struck fear in my heart... I knew that sound, it was the sound of my nightmares, the sound of all hope fizzling away to nothing, it was the sound of pure unadulterated evil. There is only one person in all of Gunsmoke that could make such a menacing sound.

In that very moment I knew my life was very close to coming to an end, because Knives had found me. Now my plan was ruined. The only thing that would have given me any type of advantage was the element of surprise... Now that was all shot to hell and I had most likely given up my life for this harebrained scheme.

There was only one thing I could do. I had to beg him for my life, submit myself to whatever it would take to have him spare me. I knew that this was not going to be an easy task, because if there was anyone in all of Gunsmoke who lacked compassion it had to be Knives. When I had first met the man, he gave off an air of complete emotional detachment. I had feared the man at first sight. He was the complete opposite of his warm; fun-loving brother.

"Knives," I croaked, "Please don't kill me... I'll do whatever you want." I could hear the desperation in my own voice.

A sickening smile spread across his face. "My dear Simmy, you have nothing to give willingly that I couldn't have taken already. You see, I have been watching you for a while now. I watched you hatch this little nugget of a scheme to try to kill me. Little did you know that this all played out into my hands. Like a good girl you ran into my idiotic brother, just like I had planed, but now we are in a debacle. You were only supposed to get him to me, not marry him. I wanted you all for myself... You being one of the only other plant left. I needed someone to repopulate with once I had wiped this planet clean of the human rubbish that inhabits it." He let out another of his menacing laughs. "Vash was the other part to this plan. My brother and I had been apart for much too long. I need him here to keep me sane-"

"Sane? You call wiping out a whole species in the least bit sane?" I interrupted him. I regretted this action almost as soon as the words left my mouth. His hand made contact with a cracking sound. Black spots floated in my line of vision. There was a metallic taste spreading in my mouth and I was pretty sure my jaw was broken from the force of his smack.

"If you can't be a good girl and hold your tongue I will have to cut it out. I'm guessing the rest of eternity will be filled with a lot less back talk if I do that... So, please continue, I need an excuse to cause you to scream out for mercy." I had stayed quiet at this remark. "Smart girl, I can see that you are a quick study. This will be fun." I could tell that this was not going to be a good time for me. If not for who the man was but by the tone of his voice.

He fisted his hand in my hair roughly, mumbling something to himself, before yanking me up to my feet. I let out a small pained sound, even though it felt like he was ripping out my hair from the roots. He was now half dragging me behind him as I had to take twice as many steps to keep up, his fist squeezing harder at my hair and scalp. I had never in all my long years of living felt such an intense pain. It was almost as though he was ripping the skin right off my head. I could feel tears start to build up behind my eyes, threatening to overflow. Dread and hopelessness was bubbling up in my heart. I knew there was no way out of this, as he dragged me along after him; he tossed me carelessly on a medal table in the center of the room.

"Now, my little flower, are you ready? I know this will not be nearly as pleasant for you as it is for me." He let out another chuckle that made my skin crawl.

"Pl-please, you don't want to do this!" I managed between sobs, when he leaned over me; taking hold of the collar of my dress.

"Don't act like you know what I do or do not want to do." There was a loud ripping sound as he tore my lavender sundress in half. "Because, I can assure you I want to do this very much." A dark look came to his otherwise emotionless eyes.

"No!" I shouted, forcing myself to fight as his hands made contact with the flesh above my breast. I clawed at his face, drawing as much strength as I could to push him off me. I must have taken him by surprise because he fell back when I pushed, I immediately jumped up and bolted for the door. Just as I had reached my destination, his arms came around me and he threw me to the ground. My head made a cracking sound when it bounced of the floor. I moaned and attempted to sit up, but was stopped as he pressed his foot into my chest keeping my pinned to the ground with the weight of his body all focused on the one foot. The sole of his boot was digging painfully into my sternum; I was sure if he pushed any harder he would crush my chest and collapse my lungs.

Boot still on my chest, he crouched down to whisper in my ear, "You could have made this easy, I always knew you were a spitfire. You realize all of the fight you are putting into this is like foreplay to me. I feel all a flutter when you scream out in fear." He bit down hard on my ear lobe, had to bite my lip to hold back my shriek he said. "There is no need for that, I want to hear every pain filled sound that falls from those lips."

At that I let out a broken sob, "F-fine. If you want me to do this, could I at least have a soft blanket to lay on?" I knew it was stupid to ask this monster for anything more then my life, but there was still a part of me that wanted to buy as much time as I could to find a way out of this.

I flinched when he let out a laugh, "You think this is going to be that easy? You think I'm just going to be easy on you because you've decided to cooperate?" His lips came down to cover mine harshly. I clenched my teeth tightly when he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. He bit down drawing blood trying to gain access; he let out a growl when I did not give in to the pain.

There was a loud bang from the room above us, causing him to pull back from his abuse. At that moment I knew, Vash had come for me. I was not going to die here alone in this dank dungeon at the hand of this psycho. Knives narrowed his eyes when gunshot rang out over the commotion. Knives made what could only be considered as a huffing sound before he pushed himself off of me stomping all the way out the door. He acted almost like a child who had their favorite toy taken away. I lay there a moment trying to force air into my battered lungs. I listened to the noise coming from above me, there was thuds and bangs, gunshots and yelling. I slowly pushed myself up into the sitting position gasping in pain as one of my ribs shifted, yes that one was definitely broken, and finally got myself to my feet. I made my way to the door that would lead to my freedom; trying the handle, I sighed in relief when I found it unlocked.

I grabbed a gun off of a body when I made it to the top of the stares. Limping my way into the thick of battle I searched frantically for Vash.

"Simmy!" I heard him yell right before I felt searing pain in my side. It was almost like a fire had spread throughout my blood. I whipped around shooting blindly right before I saw one of Knives' goons crumple to the ground.

I was grabbed from behind; the cold barrel of a gun pressed into my temple. A hand ripped my own gun from my grip, "Vash, If you take one more step the girl dies." Knives yelled past me.

"K-Knives," Vash's voice held a pain that I couldn't even begin to fathom. "We don't have to do this... It doesn't have to end this way!"

"It was always going to end like this! How could I let you go around believing all of this 'Love and peace' nonsense?" He spat, pushing the gun harder into the side of my head. "I had to make you see that everything you love will die on you! That your brother is the only thing in this world that you could count on and trust!"

Hearing these words snapped me out of my pain filled daze, almost numb at this moment, I jabbed my elbow hard into his stomach. Causing him to grunt and double over in pain. I then turned around pushed him with all my strength to the floor and proceeded to hit him as hard as I could in the face with his own gun. Even after he was unconscious and bloody I continued, it was only when Vash pulled me off I let out a scream of pain. The tears were flowing freely now; all I could think was if I had killed him or not.

Vash was carrying me from the room and out of the house like I was a small child, cooing in my ear to sooth me. The last thing I saw was Knives on the floor face covered in blood, nose clearly broken, and Nick checking his wrist for a pulse...

The End.

Maybe...


End file.
